


Rhealeth Week 2020

by clokcwork_dragon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokcwork_dragon/pseuds/clokcwork_dragon
Summary: A collection of drabbler from some of the prompts for @RhealethWeek on twitter. Centered around Rhea and f!Byleth, their history and their relationship.[Rated T for possible mentions of violence]
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Kudos: 22





	Rhealeth Week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll write a drabble from all of the prompts, as i also wanna make moodboards or visual edits for them. But today's gave me a great fic idea so, here we are!
> 
> Day 2: Caresses-Kisses / Hurt-Comfort

Rhea wakes up that night, a scream tearing out of her throat. She looks around frantically, eyes still adjusting to reality; for a moment, she thinks she's seeing blood and gore and fire, consuming everything she's ever loved. 

And then the panic subsides. Her eyes adjust to the dim moonlight slipping from the window, illuminating not the remains of Zanado and its children, but her room in the monastery of Garreg Mach. She's in her bed, hands gripping the sheets instead of her sword. And there are no corpses around, only the sleeping form of Byleth. 

Of her wife. 

Rhea swallows, forcing her pulse to stop beating so rapidly, thumping against her chest as if her stone heart wishes to leap out into freedom. She lowers herself back under the plush covers, curling around Byleth in a protective manner. 

They won't take her away, too. They won't. They won't. They won't. 

Byleth must have sensed her wife's discomfort, though, because she sleepily turns around, humming softly as she buries hee face in the crook of Rhea's neck. 

"Everything alright, love?"

"Yes, of course dear." Rhea swallows, trying to keep her voice even. "It was simply a nightmare." 

At that, Byleth's minty eyes (so green, so beautiful) come fully awake. She raises a hand, sword-hardened fingertips caressing Rhea's cheek. 

"You're here. We're safe, Rhea. You are safe." She said softly, burying her face in Rhea's soft alabaster skin, and pressing a soft kiss against her thrumming pulse. 

"They won't hurt us again. They won't threaten our family." 

At that Rhea smiles, a weak and small smile, but a smile nonetheless. Her breathing finally evens out; Byleth's comforting words reaching to her core and filling her with a definite sense of safety. 

It would all be alright. They were safe. They were with each other, and nothing would be able to defeat them and their love.

"Thank you, my dearest." 


End file.
